


Christmas threesome

by Vinushuka



Series: One year with Apocalyptica [13]
Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6300814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka





	1. Black angel

## Black angel (1)

      My idea to spend Christmas together with Perttu and Mikko had at first felt excellent, but as the time passed by I wasn’t sure about that anymore. I didn’t want the holidays to turn into a triangle drama and I wasn’t certain I could bear to hear the sounds of Mikko and Perttu making love in a room close by. The first time I witnessed that had felt so controversial and painful that I wasn’t ready to experience it again. But what could I do? I didn’t want to spend Christmas time alone. I needed to have my fair share of Perttu and I didn’t want Mikko to suffer either. So, in spite of all my reservations I started to prepare for the holidays as was agreed, for three of us.

      A week before Christmas we had a meeting to plan our menu for three days and to share the responsibilities in shopping and preparing the various items on the menu. It was agreed that I would take care of the pastries and desserts, Mikko would prepare the main dishes and Perttu all salads and other garnishes needed. Our menu aimed at a modern, light cuisine, no casseroles or any other traditional Christmas dishes. The fact that Perttu was a vegetarian of course lead us into the same direction. I was relieved that the guys seemed to be very enthusiastic about cooking together.

      Most of my doubts had already been forgotten when Mikko and Perttu arrived at my house with loads of groceries and a bag of Christmas presents. It was 23th of December, the night before Christmas Eve when Christmas tree would be decorated and presents gift wrapped in great secrecy. The house was filled with the fragrance of gingerbread cookies I had baked earlier during the day.

”Haa, do I smell gingerbread?” Perttu sniffed the air as he entered the hall with Mikko in his wake. He had a red Christmas hat on his head and both hands full of shopping bags. I rushed to meet them and folded my arms around my man.  Perttu lowered the shopping bags on the floor and almost crushed me in his embrace.

“Merry Christmas to you both”, he whispered in my ear and gave me a warm kiss. Mikko looked a bit embarrassed and confused standing behind Perttu. I released Perttu and hugged him too.

“Welcome to Sarela residence and Merry Christmas to both of you."

      It took a while to unload everything the guys had brought with them to my kitchen cabinets, fridge and cool storage room downstairs. We run a quick check that everything we needed was there and after that I showed the guys to their bedroom upstairs.

I was myself sleeping in the larger bedroom but the smaller one was for the time being vacant. It was going to be Lumi’s bedroom and study when she was old enough to need one. Now the room had a double bed for my guests.

“Wow! This is almost as good as my new bed”, Mikko enthused and bounced up and down on his side of the bed.

“That’s good! I don’t want my guests to lose their sleep because of an uncomfortable bed”, I commented and left them to unpack their belongings. I hurried downstairs to prepare us some tea and sandwiches before we would set up the Christmas tree.

      We were sitting at the living room table sipping our tea and enjoying the sandwiches when the doorbell rang. I thought it was one of my neighbours coming to wish me Happy Holidays and bringing a small present, but it wasn’t. I found a tall young man standing at my doorstep.

“Anna Sarela?” he asked politely.

“Yes. How can I help you?" I replied feeling slightly impatient.

“I’m Mikael Mercato, a friend of Patrik Stranden”, he introduced himself and offered me his hand. I was wrecking my brain to remember what Patrik had told me about his ex-boyfriend, but I couldn’t recollect much.

“Oh yes, I think Patrik mentioned that he had a friend studying at Turku.”

“I came to see him and return my key, but his apartment seemed to be uninhabited. I remembered your name from his e-mails earlier this autumn and looked up your address. I thought you might know something about his whereabouts.”

      The guy seemed honest and polite enough so I invited him in to have some tea with my other guests. When he entered the hall and took his coat and cap off I noticed that he was at least as tall as Patrik but more muscular than him.  The black, curly hair framing his face made him look stunningly beautiful. I couldn’t help thinking that I was looking at a modern version of a black angel.

“You look very Italian”, I just had to say after I had recovered from my confusion.

“Well, I am partly Italian. My father was an Italian chef and my mother a Swedish speaking teacher from Naantali” he replied and flashed a lovely smile at me making my knees weak.

“This is Mikael, Patrik’s friend”, I introduced him to Perttu and Mikko.

“Aren’t you two playing in Apocalyptica?” Mikael asked as he sat down at the table. I had to go to the kitchen to get him a tea cup and prepare more sandwiches. When I returned the guys were talking and laughing as if they had known each other for ages. It turned out that he was also a drummer in a newly formed band.

“We are starting to have an excess of drummers here; Mikko, Eicca and now you”, I commented as I sat down with them. I could see a passing cloud on Mikael’s face when I mentioned Eicca. That was definitely a sore point for him.

      “So, can you tell me anything about Patrik?” he turned to me. I could tell from his voice and expression that he was sad and worried.

“Patrik lost his job last autumn and was hired by my company. He’s now on his orientation period in Japan. He will be back in Finland in the middle of January. He seems to enjoying his stay in Japan very much.”

“I can believe he is. He’s a real Japan freak”, Mikael smiled looking relieved. “It’s good to hear that everything is okay. I’m sorry that I had to disturb you like this, but I was really worried about him”, he said finishing his tea. “Thanks for the tea and sandwiches. If it’s okay, I would like to leave my key and a small present for Patrik with you, Anna.  Maybe you can give them to him, when he’s back.”

“And thanks Mikko. I would really appreciate some drumming rehearsals with you if you can spare the time. I’m still a beginner as a drummer.”

With that he stood up to leave and I escorted him back to the hall.

“Please stop by if you visit Helsinki again. It was nice meeting you”, I said meaning it hole-heartedly.  As we said our goodbyes I had difficulties in tearing my eyes away from his dark gaze. A black angel indeed!


	2. Lovely sandman

## Lovely sandman (2)

      When Mikael had left I had to take a few deep breaths to gain control over my galloping heart. How could anyone have so potent effect on me?

 “That was a really nice guy”, Mikko commented when I returned back to the living room.

“So, did you promise to give him drumming lessons?” I asked because I was curious about how easily Mikael had managed to win his acceptance.

“Sort of. It’s good to know the dos and don’ts of this profession as early as possible, even if he doing it just temporarily to finance his studies”, Mikko explained.

“What is he studying at Turku?” I asked realizing that Patrik hadn’t told me anything about that.

“He studying to become a priest”, Mikko replied a strange undertone in his voice.

“I hope not a catholic one?” I asked feeling alarmed.

“No, he’s going to be an Evangelical Lutheran priest”, Mikko replied probably guessing my concerns.

“Okay, even that is not going to be easy for him”, I sighed thinking that the life of a gay priest was not exactly a party.

“Maybe he thinks he can change the church from within rather than from without”, Mikko pondered.

I sat quietly at the table trying to understand why anyone would start a fight he couldn’t win.  Maybe Patrik had serious concerns about their relationship and was therefore looking for someone else.

       Perttu interrupted our serious thoughts: “Hmmm… should we bring the Christmas tree in?”

“Sure, the tree is in the garage warming up. The tree stand is there too. Please saw a piece of the trunk away to reveal a fresh suction surface”, I instructed the guys. Perttu rolled his eyes at me, but didn’t say anything.  Normally the man in the house knew how to set up a Christmas tree, but I wasn’t sure about Perttu. “Let Mikko do the sawing. I love your cellist fingers”, I called playfully after them. “And bring the tree in through the front door.” The passage downstairs was a bit narrow to carry a tall tree.

      I climbed upstairs to recover a box of Christmas tree decorations from one of the cold storages while the guys were at the garage. The decorations were old. I had inherited some of them from my home, but they were in a good condition and I loved them. I moved the sofa slightly to get more space in the corner where I wanted the tree to stand and added a round carpet there to protect the floor. While I was waiting I selected a CD of Irish Christmas carols to play and peeked out into the darkness to see if it was snowing. To my surprise it was. As if Lumi had seen the same thing as I she moved in my belly causing a faint flutter. “Yes, I know you love the snow”, I muttered to myself.

      “Is it straight now?” Perttu called from under the tree while he was adjusting the screws of the tree stand on his hands and knees.

“I think it’s slightly tilted to the right” I replied appreciating the sight of Perttu’s behind. It made me think something completely inappropriate for the occasion.  A faint smile tugging Mikko’s lips suggested that he was thinking along the same lines as I. When the tree was finally upright we installed a star at the top and electric candle lights on the branches. Perttu insisted to decorate the tree and I was happy to let him do that.

      “Can we put our presents under the tree”, Mikko asked glancing at Perttu who was trying to untangle a twig caught in his hair. “Let me do that”, Mikko murmured and walked over to him.  With a few careful movements he had the twig out. “Long hair and Christmas trees don’t mix very well”, he smiled and kissed Perttu’s cheek. Even though it was stupid of me, a pang of jealousy clouded my mind. This was what I had been afraid of and I guessed there was more torture to come.

“Please do. I have mine still to wrap”, I confessed. I had been too occupied with other things to do that. Besides this evening was perfect for gift wrapping. “I have gift wrapping papers and bags up here, if you need to pack anything”, I told them when I was standing on a kitchen ladder in front of storage cabinet in the hall. “Entrance to my bedroom is strictly forbidden during the next hour or so”, I called as I headed upstairs with papers, scissors, tape and rolls of ribbons with me.

The boys exchanged a look that probably meant that they had better things to do than spying on me. “Don’t worry, we won’t disturb you”, Mikko shouted after me.

      When I returned downstairs with my presents the guys were sitting on the sofa watching TV. Perttu’s cheeks were slightly flushed so I guessed they had enjoyed the evening in some way. I watched the evening news with them but started then to feel tired. It had been a long and interesting day and Christmas Eve was going to be even more so. “I think I will retire now. Please make yourselves at home. There’s plenty of books and music available and fridge full of food. Just help yourselves”, I told them.

“I will come and put you to bed”, Perttu volunteered offering me a pleasant surprise.

“That would be nice of you” I said and caressed Perttu’s cheek with my hand. It was already a while since we had been in bed together.

      When I had finished my evening chores we climbed together upstairs to my bedroom. Perttu closed the door behind him and grabbed me into his arms. “Are you really tired?” he asked nibbling my earlobe with his teeth.

“No, I just wanted you to myself “, I purred and forgot all about my sleeping plans. Perttu had clearly something more interesting in mind.

“Why don’t we take our clothes off and have some fun in your warm bed?” he mumbled his lips against my neck.

“Sounds like a good idea”, I admitted when I felt his hard dick pressing against my back. It occurred to me that he must have given Mikko a blowjob and was now exited and longing for a relief.

      In no time we had ridded ourselves from our clothes and crawled into my bed to enjoy each other’s closeness. He pushed himself inside my body from behind and rubbed my nipples with his fingers. "You're absolutely delicious. Motherhood suits you”, he murmured in my ear as he pushed himself deeper into my warm depths. After that we didn’t do much talking.  We just breathed in the accelerating rhythm of our hungry bodies until we reached the higher level of existence and finally a mind-blowing orgasm.

      When he had withdrawn himself from me, I turned around to face him and appreciate his beauty. I still wasn’t used to the idea that this gorgeous and crazy man was my lover and the father of my child.

“I felt Lumi move again when you guys were in the garage. This time I’m sure I felt it. She did that when I was watching snowfall outside. She definitely is a snow fan”, I told Perttu while I was playing with a strand of his hair. I traced his nose with it and then his lovely lips. Perttu made funny faces and kissed my forehead.

“I think both of my snow fans should rest now. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day”, Perttu whispered. “Do you want me to sing a lullaby for you?”

“Yes, please sing ‘Sininen uni’. I just love it. “

So Perttu held me in his arms, stroke my hair and sang the lullaby I loved. I remember hearing the first verse, but after that I must have fallen asleep.


	3. Finally a white Christmas

## Finally a white Christmas (3)

       When I woke up in the morning, Perttu’s side of the bed was empty but I could hear voices from the kitchen. The boys were making breakfast! I lingered a while in my bed enjoying the thought that it was Christmas Eve and I had my most precious people with me. When I finally climbed out of the bed and peeked out of the bedroom window the scenery was all white, like in a Christmas postcard. This was what I would call a perfect timing for a snowfall.

       “Good morning guys and Merry Christmas. I think we got ourselves some exercise for this morning. There’s plenty of new snow outside”, I remarked as I entered the kitchen. The coffee was brewing and Mikko was boiling eggs and toasting bread for our breakfast.

“Shovelling of snow is the best exercise I know”, Mikko replied. “But I think this snow is very light, the temperature is quite low”, he continued peeking at the thermometer attached to the window frame outside. “It’s -12 °C.”

      I helped Perttu with laying the table and then we sat down to enjoy our first breakfast together. Hard to say if we were creating a lasting tradition today but anyway I was satisfied how things had turned out. Next year we would have Lumi with us and with that a very different Christmas.

      After the breakfast the guys were eager to go out do some serious snow ploughing. I had enough ploughs and shovels for both of them in my garden shed. The previous owner had left all essential tools for maintaining a big house and the garden so I didn’t have to buy much when I moved in. “Don’t overdo it! Just clear the main path in front of the house, parking place and the path to the garden shed”, I instructed them. They didn’t. When I peeked out half an hour later Perttu had fallen Mikko into a deep snow drift and they were doing their best to wash each other’s faces with snow. In the end the paths had been cleared and the front yard was decorated with a high pile of snow which had birch twigs on the top as horns and fir branches that were probably intended to look like hands stuck on both sides.

      After about an hour the guys stomped back into the house in their snowy clothes. Perttu looked hilarious with his red nose and fur hat. “You would do very well for Rudolph”, I snickered and hugged him.

“By the way that thing at the entrance will scare the shit out of Santa if he chooses to come by”, I warned them trying to keep a smile off of my face.

“How come? I think it looks kind of cute”, Perttu wondered trying to look innocent. “I had Mikko as my model when I made it.”

Mikko rolled his eyes and shook his head, but didn’t say anything. He was probably planning his revenge already.

      Just before noon I started to cook rice porridge and mixed fruit cream for our lunch. That was just about the only exception in our Christmas menu in a way of traditional Christmas dishes.  The porridge was my favourite as it made an excellent lunch and was easy to cook. But first we opened the TV to watch Turku declare Christmas peace, an old tradition originating from 13th century. “So, no more fighting today”, I reminded the guys thinking about Mikko’s potential revenge plans.

“We weren’t fighting. I was just washing Mikko’s face because he had forgotten to do that in the morning”, Perttu explained with a serious face but winked an eye at Mikko.

“Yeah, just a friendly face wash”, Mikko seconded him. Friendly indeed! His face was still red after Perttu’s scrub.

      Although any of us didn’t have relatives buried in Espoo cemetery, Perttu insisted to go there to leave candles for the dead. He, like me, loved visiting cemeteries especially during summer time. They were places of quiet and contemplation within the hectic city life. So we took some oil candles with us and headed for the cemetery that was only couple of kilometres away from my house. The place was crowded with cars and people. In the evening the situation would be worse so we were happy that we came early.

      We left our candles in the memory grove that had already hundreds of lights twinkling in the afternoon gloom. I stood there with Perttu hand in hand watching the candles burn and people coming and going to light their own. I was thinking about the new life growing inside me and wondered how Lumi’s life would turn out to be. All we could do was to give her a good starting point with lots of love and safe home. The rest would be up to her.

      The afternoon was turning dark and light snowfall drifted down from the sky when we arrived back to my house. We lighted two outdoor fires on both sides of the porch to drive away the darkness and headed in to enjoy afternoon coffee and pastries. “Can you guys check that the Christmas tree has enough water?” I asked while I was pushing the star shaped pastries filled with plum jam into the oven. “I hope the tree will keep its needles at least for three weeks.”

“I will do it”, Mikko promised glancing at Perttu. He seemed to have this thing with Perttu’s hair just like me. He grabbed the water can I had in the kitchen and headed to the living room. Judging by the racket the guys were making, Perttu couldn’t keep his hand off Mikko’s but when he was adding water into the tree stand.

“For god’s sake, don’t topple the tree”, I reproached them when I came in carrying hot pastries with me and saw the guys wrestling on the floor.

“He poured water inside my shirt”, Perttu complained.

“I had to do something to cool you down”, Mikko grinned sitting on top of Perttu and holding his hands captive beside his head. 

I knew Mikko was going to kiss him, so I left the room discreetly to fetch the coffee and tea for Perttu. The kiss was still going on when I returned. The passionate sight sent a hot surge of desire into my body.

“Oh please guys, you’re making me jealous”, I complained as I set the teapot on the table.

“Sorry, I got carried away”, Mikko mumbled releasing Perttu from his grip.

      We managed to enjoy our coffee and tea without any more incidents unless you count Perttu doing something with his hand under the table. Mikko tried to keep his face straight but finally he had to ask Perttu to stop whatever he was doing. To my surprise Perttu obeyed him this time.


	4. Surprises on Christmas Eve

## Surprises on Christmas Eve (4)

      Our Christmas Eve menu had in it a small chunk of pork prepared like traditional ham with crispy topping of mustard and breadcrumbs. As vegetarian alternative Mikko baked delicious vegetable-nut patties resembling falafels with fresh lemon spiked yoghurt-cucumber sauce.  To go with these we had black salsify stewed in cream, apple slices baked in butter and seasoned with cinnamon and star anise plus a gorgeous salad with persimmon, roasted Brussels sprouts, grapes and figs.

      There was a lot of preparations with the dishes so Mikko and Perttu set to work immediately after our coffee. The ham had been baking in the oven at low temperature already from the morning and was well done by the time we arrived from the cemetery. We wrapped it in paper to keep it warm and proceeded to prepare other dishes first. The ham would be garnished last.

      I had prepared our dessert, crème brulee seasoned with cinnamon, already the day before so there wasn’t very much for me to do except washing the dishes while the guys were doing their best to use all pots and pans they found in my kitchen. I also had to give some first aid as Perttu managed to cut his finger with a peeling knife. I cleaned the wound, put a band aid on it and blew his finger to drive the pain away.  Perttu looked so cute with his sore finger that I just had to hug him and thank him for being what he was. Sometimes he was annoying and childish, sometimes absolutely adorable. How could anyone resist a goof like him?

     We had scheduled our dinner to start at six o’clock in the evening.  Due to good planning and organizing (thanks to Mikko) we were running on schedule. I set the table with a green Christmas tablecloth and my best tableware. With lots of candles and flower baskets our dinner table looked very Christmassy.

      After completing the cooking our boys hurried to sauna to take a shower and change into a more festive outfits. I had done that already earlier because I needed more time with my hair and makeup. Perttu dressed up in a lovely purple velvet jacket, a white shirt and a purple bow tie. He looked stunning with his blond hair falling free on his shoulders.

“Wow, you look gorgeous”, I managed to stammer when I bumped into him on my way upstairs. Behind Perttu came Mikko, who had a dark blue, probably Italian suit fitting perfectly to his muscular body.

I had selected a dark-green silk dress with generous neckline and tight waist. This was probably the last moment I could wear a dress like that, but for now I could still squeeze myself into it. I liked the green colour complimenting my red hair.

“You look lovely too”, Perttu smiled and caressed my cheek. “Mikko bought a new suit just for this”, Perttu snickered and turned to appreciate Mikko’s handsome figure behind him.

“That’s very stylish and probably costed a fortune”, I complimented Mikko. I had seldom had as good looking dinner companions as today.

      Our dinner turned out to be absolutely delicious. I would never had the energy to prepare a meal like that if I had been alone. We had just finished our dessert when my phone rang. I expected it to be my mother, but to my surprise it was Patrik.

“Hi Anna! I hope I’m not disturbing but I wanted to wish you Merry Christmas.”

“No, you’re not disturbing. We just finished our dinner. Merry Christmas to you too, Patrik”, I replied my cheeks glowing with excitement.

“There isn’t much to celebrate here. It’s just an ordinary Wednesday evening.” Patrik said sounding a bit off.

“Yeah, I know that”, I replied slightly sorry for him. He must be feeling lonely on day like this. “Maybe next year you can join us. After all you’re going to be Lumi’s godfather”, I reminded him.

“By the way, Mikael came to see me yesterday. He wanted to return his key to you and was worried when your apartment was empty. I told him that you were in Japan and doing fine. I hope that’s okay for you.”

There was a long silence at Patrik’s end. Finally, when he replied I could hear that he was struggling not to cry. “Yes, that’s okay. He’s one hell of a persistent guy. I told him to fuck off and he’s still worried about me.” Patrik tried to sound playful, but wasn’t succeeding in it very well.

“He seemed like a very nice guy to me. Mikko is planning to give him some drumming lessons after Christmas.”

“He is a nice guy. I just somehow forgot that when I met Eicca”, Patrik confessed.

“Well, it’s never too late to apologize”, I encouraged him. “He clearly misses you and I miss you too so you’d better come home soon."

“I will. I have only three weeks left of my orientation. One week of that is going to be spent in celebrating New Year.”

     I had contradictory feelings when I had finished the call. I was happy about Patrik calling me, but now I knew he still had feelings for Mikael. I would probably have to share Patrik too with someone else. The dream about my own man wasn’t any closer. Perttu definitely wasn’t mine. He belonged to Eicca and Mikko and his fans and god knows who.

I must have looked very sad because suddenly I felt Perttu’s hand on my shoulder. “What is it? Is something wrong in Japan?” he asked looking worried.

“No. I just started to think how lonely it must be in Japan on Christmas Eve. I’m so glad that I have you two with me”, I said to him. I didn’t want to tell him about the issues I had with Patrik and Mikael.

      Our discussion was interrupted by a hard knock on the door. I hurried to open the door for my special guest star of this evening; Santa Claus.

“Hoo, Merry Christmas to the house. I hear there are some very nice and kind people here waiting for their presents.”

“Yes, Santa. We are all very nice. We put the presents under the tree while waiting for you. Please come in!” I ushered the tall, rather scary looking Santa into our living room and made him sit next to the Christmas tree on a chair. Perttu and Mikko looked like two schoolboys snickering at each other.

“Okay this is Perttu. He’s been extremely nice to me by giving me a baby”, I said tapping my belly. “And this is Mikko, who saved Perttu from heartbreak last autumn”, I continued and winked my eye at Mikko.

“Hoo, that sounds very good to an old man like me”, Santa bellowed and put aside his cane to distribute the presents.

      The small pile of Christmas presents had quickly found their rightful owners and our Santa enjoyed the well earnt mulled wine and ginger bread. Santa told us that he still had many places to visit and he’d have to hurry.

“Can Perttu escort me out?” he suddenly asked.

Perttu looked surprised but followed Santa into the hall. I managed to take a peek in there and saw Santa kissing Perttu passionately. Eicca had stripped off his mask and was wishing Perttu Merry Christmas in his own way. What a lovely surprise for Perttu!

“Very nice Santa”, Perttu puffed when he returned to the living room looking a bit flushed and out of breath.

“Hmm, there was something very familiar in that Santa”, Mikko frowned and scratched his chin gazing at Perttu. Perttu wriggled his fingers and blushed even more under Mikko’s scrutiny.

“Maybe we should start opening our presents”, I proposed before the discussion about Santa’s identity could continue any further.


	5. The best present of all

## The best present of all (5)

      We took turns to open the presents and read the notes attached to them. I had bought Mikko a handsome cook’s apron and a new head set that wouldn’t hurt his ears like the current one.

“How on earth did you know that I needed new headphones?” he wondered.

“Your ears are often red, so I guessed you had a problem with your headset”, I explained. Of course I couldn’t tell him that I had seen him hate it.

For Perttu I had bought a generous grey scarf, a heavy duty steel necklace and a video game he might like. I wasn’t expecting much from the guys by way of Christmas presents but both of them surprised me pleasantly. Mikko had managed to buy me Dir en grey’s new album Arche even though it wasn’t released in Europe yet.

“How did you get your hands on this”, I asked astounded.

“I pre-ordered it from Japan. Actually I bought one for myself too. It’s absolutely great!” he enthused. Mikko had become a fan of the band during their joint US tour back in 2010.  He was still wearing his Dir en grey hoodie similar to what I had.

      Perttu gave me a gift voucher to a facial treatment in one of the leading day spas in Helsinki.

“I’ve been there a couple of times myself. I always come out as a new man. I’m sure you will love to be pampered really thoroughly.”

I most certainly did, but my financial situation wasn’t good enough to allow such a luxury at my own cost.

 I loved this side of Perttu. He let himself enjoy the traditionally female things like dressing up, wearing makeup and visiting beauty salons without any inhibitions. Of course that was part of being a performing artist but I loved to see a well-groomed man by my side.

     Perttu had also bought me a book telling about the history and culture of Japan. The book was written by a Finnish Japonologist and published in 2014.

“I hope that will help you to understand your Japanese colleagues a bit better. Besides you can boast with your knowledge to Patrik”, Perttu sneered. I made a mental note that this was already the second time Perttu mentioned him. My relationship with Patrik was really bothering him.

“I bet he can beat me single handed when it comes to Japonology. It has been his hobby already for years”, I replied feeling some kind of strange pleasure. I was proud of him although he was sometimes a bit arrogant about his knowledge.

      “Wow, what’s this?” Perttu called when he opened the flat package that Mikko had given him.  The package contained a newly published biography of composer Giuseppe Verdi and one of his operas as a LP-record. It also had a mysterious CD to go with it. I guessed it was Mikko’s own music he had been working on when I last saw them. Perttu was very taken by these presents, but most intrigued by the CD he kept turning in his hands. “

“Can we listen to this tonight, please?” he turned to me sounding almost desperate.

“Sure. Is it something that Mikko has composed?” I asked although I already knew the answer.

“Yes, this is what we were listening to when you called me about Lumi.”

“It has changed quite much since then. You may be surprised”, Mikko commented a wide smile on his face. He was definitely very happy about Perttu’s excitement.

      Mikko hadn’t opened Perttu’s Christmas presents yet so we waited for him to do that first. Perttu had also been thinking about Mikko’s cooking hobby when he had selected his presents. He had bought Mikko a stylish set of kitchen knives and a juice press to make vegetable or fruit juices. He was probably trying to guide Mikko to healthier eating habits.

      After opening the presents we all sat on the sofa to listen to Mikko’s CD. Perttu concentrated in the music with his eyes closed. At some stage I saw that tears started to roll down his cheeks. He grabbed Mikko’s hand and didn’t let go of it.

“This is much more beautiful than the last time I heard it”, he finally whispered and blew his nose in a handkerchief.

“Yeah, you have that kind of effect on me”, Mikko replied looking almost embarrassed. Perttu’s reaction had obviously surprised him.

      My phone interrupted again the almost solemn moment. I walked over to the kitchen to take the call from my mother.  She wanted to wish me Merry Christmas and was of course curious about how my day with Mikko and Perttu had gone. I gave her a short account about our dinner, Santa’s visit and presents I had received and wished her Happy Holidays too. When I returned into the living room Mikko and Perttu were engaged in a very serious looking conversation. I didn’t want to disturb them so I retreated to the kitchen to sort out the dishes.

      After a while Perttu came after me. “You don’t have to escape from us at your own home”, he said hugging me by the waist.

“You seemed to be talking about something important”, I replied while drying my hands in a towel. “Did you come to a conclusion?”

“Yes. I told Mikko that I’m not going to move in with him. I’ve got you and Lumi to take care of.”

A surge of relief made my knees weak. I dived into his arms and rested my swimming head on his shoulder. This was the best Christmas present of all.


End file.
